therian_sagafandomcom-20200223-history
Passive Gathering by Cadyenie
'Passive Gathering' Companions The first step is recruiting a companion capable of gathering on your concession. The following chart lists Hawkoria companions and which areas they can work in. Yraen can work in concessions, but with 20 prestige you need a fairly fancy house or inn for him. Animals can not work concessions. The apprentice companion can not work alone. Concession The second step is to purchase a concession from Vilian Brownmap. He offers recommended and remote concessions at prices ranging from 28s75c to 9g20s. The location of the concession doesn't matter for building workshops. The location is everything for where to build a gathering building. While in Hawkoria City you should visit Tom, Builder in the construction yard for necessary building components. See the game guide for what each building needs and the presence of resources in each region. Purchase an extra linen roof and linen wall for the tent. Next stop is Artisma in the Knowledge District, last tab. She sells the blueprints for the building you will be building. Buy any that you will need. Blueprint for the store and safe are sold in the Merchant District. Last stop is a mechanism for your building. Brainias in Livalai Tools of the Merchant District. Landscaping Once you have your deed, head to that region and set-up a camp. Click the manage button and accept the deed placement. This can not be reversed so choose wisely to avoid buying more deeds. Checking the map for hidden objects you won't want to block is a good idea. After placing your deed, you will be presented with 3 options, expand, landscape and construction. You can ignore construction for now. Expanding the deed to fit the building is next. For most gather buildings you need 300 encumbrance. The mine and quarry need 800 and field is 1000. Add 150 for a tent. The expansion window will tell you how much encumbrance is gained per task, do a little math and soon you will have space in your deed. Next we go to landscaping. This will bring up the window with the blueprints you purchased. Select the building you want. Fill in the compontents you purchased from Tom and press Accept. Once the timer is complete you will have a functioning building. Next select tent, put in the wall and roof, select accept and you will have a place for you and your companions to rest. Activating Companion The final step is to set the companion to work. You must select the tab of the building you want him to work in (ie. the mine or lumberjack camp). With the companion in your party, click on him and you should get some new options for the item you want him to gather. He will take 3 times as long as you, and charge you a fraction of the vendor cost per action, and he will gather as long as he continues to be paid. Possible errors * The companion requires more prestige/comfort than the tent provides: This guide is for tier 1 companions which all require 3 comfort. Higher companions have different needs that may require a hut, cottage shelter or inn to provide. * Your hero has insufficient skill to gather: Equipping tools or jewelry may fix the issue. A better player-made mechanism may fix the issue. Or you may need to skill up more. * The companion has insufficient skill to gather: In which case the resource you want may not appear, or no resources may appear. You will have to train him further. * No resources or wrong resources show up in mine/quarry: Using the wrong rail in a mine or quarry can make them unusable or gather the wrong resources. A quarry only works with a rail for stone. A mine with rail for ore will find ore and nuggets available. A mine with rail for stone will fine uncut gems and coal/fuel available. * No resources of any kind show up: If the region doesn't have any of that type of resource, a concession won't be able to gather it. See link above for game guide. It has very good information about the presence of resources. Inns Inns and shelters are a special case when it comes to building location. In Hawkoria, you can recruit t2 crafting companions (10%) and the guard, soldier and captain combat companions. In Lanfar, Shelters are limited (and expensive fabric). Inns in Lanfar have access to Squire, Sister at Arms, Swordman, t2 crafting companions (30%) and t3 crafting companions. The t3 crafting companions are region specific, ranging from 2% presence (100 tasks) to 10% presence (40 tasks). The inn requires 6000 encumbrance and substantial construction parts, choosing the right location the first time is very important. Loudthunder is the easiest to build for access to combat companions, but not the best choice for everyone. Consult the Game Guide (leadership) for a list of companions and the locations they can be recruited. Category:Guides Category:Companions